


I don't wanna spend this hours with nobody else

by lilisyeux



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilisyeux/pseuds/lilisyeux
Summary: Park Chaewon can't study in her own appartment because her roomate always has her girlfriend over. Said girlfriend offers her to study at her appartment, and that's where Chaewon meets Son Hyejoo. Brooding, grumpy, moody, beautiful Son Hyejoo.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic in a while and my first fanfic for kpop. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Remember this aren't the real Loona girls, and this is all fictional.  
> For the sake of the plot ages aren't that important.  
> Title is of course from Star.

Chaewon was growing increasingly tired from hearing Heejin’s laugh. It’s not that she didn’t want her roommate to be happy, quite the opposite actually. But she really needed to finish her economics paper and hearing her roommate and her girlfriend being all cuddly and gross together in the living room was very distracting. 

She sighed and decided to take a break, and get something to drink in the kitchen hoping to not find the couple in the living room naked (again). 

“Hey there you are! I didn’t know there were other people here.” Heejin exclaimed while very clearly trying to act as if she wasn’t on top of Hyunjin two seconds ago.

“You know you have a perfectly good room just a couple of feet over, right?” Chaewon responded with a very tired expression. 

“Sorry” said Heejin with a sheepish smile, “are you going to Viseul’s later?” 

“I have a paper to finish and at this rate I’m not gonna finish it on time. You know I love you both but you are way too loud” she said rolling her eyes.

Heejin gave her an apologetic smile and Hyunjin finally spoke up “if you want you can go study at my apartment, my roommates are barely home and it’s pretty close by”.

“Well if your roommates aren’t home often then why are you both here all the time?” Chaewon retorted.

“You have a bigger TV” Hyunjin smirked. Heejin laughed at her girlfriend’s comment and added “her dining room table is pretty cool though, I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable there”.

Chaewon rolled her eyes as she considered the offer. She did want to go to the party. Vivi and Haseul always had really good food and she wanted to see her friends, and in a peaceful environment she might be able to concentrate and finish on time. 

“Fine. But are you sure your roommates won’t mind?”

“Probably not” Hyunjin shrugged, “like I said, they’re barely home”.

“Alright I’m down, just remember Jiwoo will be home soon, so try to keep your clothes on in the living room”.

“We’ll try” Heejin winked.

\--

So that’s how she found herself in Hyunjin’s apartment. It was pretty similar to hers just… cleaner. Hyunjin was right, nobody was home and it felt really nice to have a quiet spot to herself. She settled in the dining room table and turned on her laptop ready to get back to her essay.

After an hour and a half she was almost done and thought about texting Jungeun to see if she wanted to go to Viseul’s together, when suddenly the door opened and she heard a voice screaming,

“Excuse me who the fuck are you?” 

Chaewon looked up and she was faced with the sight of the scariest and most beautiful woman she’s ever seen standing across the room from her and staring down at her. Chaewon stared back at the girl in awe, taking in her beauty. She had long black hair and was wearing a pair of soccer black shorts. On top she had a black sweatshirt with the university name in the front and she was holding a ball in her left hand. 

The girl looked at her expectantly.

“I’m… sorry I thought… my name is Chaewon and Hyunjin…”

“Okay Chaewon, how do you know Hyunjin? And what are you doing here?” the other girl snapped, still very angry.

“She’s my roommate’s girlfriend! She offered her apartment to me so I could study… I had a paper to finish and they were being really loud and I…” Chaewon took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, “she said her roommates were never home and I thought she would’ve told you. I’m sorry, I’ll just pack my stuff and go” Chaewon sighed while she stood up. 

The other girl’s expression softened a bit, “no, wait, you don’t have to leave. I’m just not used to finding beautiful random strangers in my living room”. Chaewon blushed at the word beautiful. “it’s okay, you can stay as long as you need”. Chaewon widened her eyes, surprised at the change of attitude.

The girl finally moved from her place in front of the door and started walking towards what Chaewon assumed was her bedroom.

“Wait!” Chaewon yelled, startling the other girl “what’s your name?”

“I’m Son Hyejoo”. The other girl, (Hyejoo) simply responded.

\--

She managed to finish her paper about another hour later, having no distractions in the new setting. She started gathering her stuff, debating whether or not to say goodbye to Hyejoo considering the girl hadn’t left her room since she got home (or made any noise for that matter), when the door swung open again revealing a cheerful girl with colorful hair.

“I’M HOMEEEEE” the girl screamed, seemingly not noticing Chaewon.

“Hi…” Chaewon said awkwardly as she stood up and the girl looked at her curiously “I’m Chaewon, my roommate is dating your roommate so she told me I could come here… she said her roommates are never here which… is clearly wrong”.

The other girl laughed, “oh it’s not entirely wrong, I’m always with my Yeojin and Hyejoo is always out doing god knows what. I’m Yerim by the way, but you can call me Choerry”. She said with a bright smile sitting down next to Chaewon. 

“You are way nicer than your other roommate” Chaewon responded before she could stop herself.

Choerry laughed again “yeah, she’s not good with people” she said sounding amused, “and speaking of the devil…” she turned towards the hallway where Hyejoo was standing. Chaewon got startled, not having noticed she was there.

“Hello Yerim” Hyejoo said with a teasing smirk. “How was the trip?”

“Oh don’t try to play it cool in front of our new friend and come give me a hug” Choerry responded as she stood up. Hyejoo rolled her eyes as she approached them, but to Chaewon’s surprise, she smiled a little and hugged Choerry tightly. 

Chaewon suddenly felt very nervous with the appearance of Hyejoo, the girl made her feel uneasy for some reason. 

“The trip was great thank you for asking. You know Yeojin’s parents love me” Choerry said with a satisfied smile, “aren’t you gonna greet our guest?”

“We already met” said Hyejoo dryly. 

Chaewon laughed awkwardly not really knowing what to say “anyways I gotta get going but thank you for letting me study here… even though you didn’t know I was gonna be here”. She said gathering her stuff and standing up.

Hyejoo raised her eyebrow “well Hyunjin was the one who invited you so…” 

“Hyejoo be nice! Don’t listen to her Chae, you can come by anytime!” exclaimed Choerry with a bright smile. 

“Oh no, don’t worry, I can deal with Heejin and Hyunjin’s cheesiness, it’s okay”.

“Nobody can deal with their cheesiness, that’s why you came, right?” Hyejoo responded. 

“But… you know… I don’t want to be a bother anymore…” 

“Well you heard Choerry, it’s not a bother so whatever” Hyejoo finished, rolling her eyes and walking back to her room.

Choerry chuckled as Chaewon looked at her confused, “see? She’s all bark and no bite, come back whenever you need to”.

\--

Chaewon had been standing in the corner of Haseul and Vivi’s living room with a drink in her hand for the past half an hour. Heejin was off somewhere with Hyunjin (as usual) and Jiwoo was awkwardly flirting with one of Hyunjin’s teammates, so Chaewon was left by herself thinking about Hyejoo. She could not stop thinking about the girl. The whole experience at Hyunjin’s apartment was weird. Choerry was straight up the nicest girl she’d ever met, but Hyejoo was a mystery. She still didn’t know if the other girl liked her or not and she was still wondering whether or not she should go back again. It was nice to have the option, but she didn’t know how sincere was Hyejoo when she told her to go back. 

“YO Chae! Come play with us” Chaewon turned around to see a very drunk Jungeun with a cup in her hand in front of the beer pong table next to Choerry.

“Heyyy, do you two know eachother?” Chaewon asked approaching the pair

“YES” Jungeun said pretty loud “well actually we just met BUT SHES SO NICE” 

Chaewon and Choerry laughed at Jungeuns drunk state, “we actually go to the same class but we had never really spoken” Choerry said. 

“WELL let’s play ladies!” Jungeun interrupted.

“Don’t we need another person? There’s just three of us”

“I’ll play” said a voice behind them. Chaewon turned around to see none other than Hyejoo herself. The girl that had been occupying her thoughts since the afternoon.

“Hey princess” Hyejoo smirked, looking at Chaewon. She was wearing tight black pants and a black leather jacket. She was had eyeliner on which made her eyes look even more intense. She looked nothing like the girl that entered the apartment in the afternoon, all sweaty and grumpy. “Princess?” Chaewon thought.

“Hey Hye!” Choerry said brightly “I thought you weren’t coming! You can be my partner”. Hyejoo got closer and positioned herself on the opposite side of the table, next to Choerry. 

“Okay let’s do this!” Jungeun exclaimed before Chaewon could protest.

They had been playing for about 15 minutes, having drank three cups each team (Chaewon drinking the three against their team, considering Jungeun to be way too drunk to continue drinking) when something crashed against the beer pong table. The four girls looked down to see a tall girl with bangs on the floor that Chaewon recognized as Jungeun’s eternal crush, Jung Jinsoul. 

Jungeun seemed to sober up immediately, rushing to help Jinsoul, “Oh my god are you okay?” she asked.

“Well I’m more than okay now that I’m standing in front of the most beautiful girl in the world” Jinsoul winked as Jungeun blushed and helped her get up. After that it all kind of became a mess, Jinsoul and Jungeun went to the bathroom to try and clean up Jinsoul’s wounds, and Choerry went to say hi to someone, leaving an awkward Chaewon next to an even more awkward Hyejoo.

“So… do you want a drink or something” said Hyejoo.

“Me?” Chaewon responded, surprised.

“Yeah I… wanted to apologize for yelling before, I was just tired from practice and I didn’t know who you were and…”

“It’s okay!” Chaewon interrupted her rambling “I get it, really, don’t worry about it!” she finished with a smile. Hyejoo seemed relieved at that, giving Chaewon a small smile. 

“Do you… maybe wanna go to the garden? I hate being around so many people” Hyejoo asked.

“Okay” Chaewon agreed smiling. Hyejoo smiled back, and Chaewon couldn’t help but think she had the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen.

The two of them walked to the other side of the house, trying to avoid the drunk dancing crowd. Vivi and Haseul’s garden was small but very pretty. The both of them liked working on it and tried to keep it as neat as possible. For the party they seemed to had locked the door, to keep drunk people from throwing up all over their plants, but Hyejoo took a key from one of her pockets and opened the door.

“Where did you get that from?” Chaewon asked, surprised.

“Vivi gave it to me. She knows I hate crowds, so she told me if I got overwhelmed I could come out here”. She responded, sitting in the grass.

“I didn’t know you were close to her” Chaewon inquired sitting next to her.

“She’s like my older sister. Or like a mom. We met a couple of years ago, when she came to Korea. She and Haseul kind of took me under their wing. Trying to keep me out of trouble and whatnot”.

“Oh. It’s weird that we haven’t met then, isn’t it? I mean my roommate is dating yours and I’m also friends with Viseul”.

“Well I’m not exactly the most social person” she chuckled awkwardly “I don’t really talk to many people which is why they told me I should come today”. She finished in a low voice, as if she was ashamed of it.

“I’m not that social either” Hyejoo frowned at that “I’m serious! I’m really awkward around people”

“You have a ton of friends though…” 

“Well yeah but that’s because Jiwoo is VERY social. She was my roommate on my first year and she introduced me to Jungeun, and then to Heejin who introduced me to Haseul and Vivi” she explained, “and the only reason I come to these parties is because of them” she finished with a small laugh.

“Oh I don’t want to keep you away from them, you can go if you want” said Hyejoo looking away.  
Chaewon felt a tug in her heart seeing the other girl upset, “no no, I didn’t mean I wanted to go with them” she said placing a hand in Hyejoo’s leg. “I’m happy to be here with you” the other girl turned around, and looked down at Chaewon’s hand with an unreadable expression. Chaewon removed the hand immediately, noticing the other girl’s face. “Sorry”.

“No… it’s okay” Hyejoo said with small smile. Chaewon suddenly felt very aware of the fact that their faces were very close, and she blushed at the realization. She coughed up a little and looked down.

“So, do you also play soccer?”

Hyejoo took a moment to respond, still looking at her with an unreadable expression, “yeah, I’m in the team with Hyun, she’s a great capitain” she smiled fondly “you should come see the game tomorrow.” 

Chaewon looked at her surprised at the invitation, and Hyejoo must’ve interpret her silence as a rejection because she immediately continued “I mean if you want, I’m sure you have much better things to do on a Saturday, forget it, it was st-“

“it’s not that at all!” Chaewon interrupted “it’s just I don’t know much about soccer”.

“Oh” Hyejoo said, surprise evident in her voice “it’s not that hard, just a bunch of girls kicking a ball” she chuckled “just cheer whenever one of us has the ball”. 

“Well then I’d love to go” said Chaewon with a bright smile, noticing the slightly red ears on Hyejoo. Hyejoo smiled back, an even bigger smile than before, and Chaewon concluded that it was definitely the best smile she’d ever seen. 

The two of them continued to talk for what felt like hours. Chaewon told her all about her classes, her roommates, her major. Hyejoo mostly listened and asked questions, talking mostly about soccer and her teammates. 

Suddenly, a voice boomed through the house “PARK CHAEWON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

“Oh shit” Chaewon got up immediately looking at her phone to see the time, realizing she had 10 missed calls “that’s Jungeun, she’s probably worried about me”. Hyejoo also got up, opening the door for her.

As soon as they got back inside they realized the party had been over for a while, and they saw a very pissed off Jungeun, being held by a bandaged Jinsoul.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere” Jungeun said angrily.

“Sorry mom, you abandoned me so I had to go get myself some new friends” Chaewon responded in an annoyed tone, pulling Hyejoo’s arm.

That got Jinsoul’s attention who immediately smirked and said “ohhhh did little miss Son Hyejoo find herself a giiiirlfriend?” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes and responded “You’re drunk, Jinsoul”.

In that moment Haseul arrived, interrupting whatever Jinsoul was gonna respond, “well now that everybody’s here you can all leave now” she said pushing the group towards the door “I love you all but we need to sleep AND you two have a game tomorrow” she added, pointing at Jinsoul and Hyejoo.

“Alright alright we’re leaving”. 

As soon as the four of them were outside Haseul slammed the door shut. 

“Wait where are Heejin and Jiwoo?” Chaewon asked realizing that they were missing.

“Well Jiwoo left with some girl and Heejin and Hyunjin also left a while ago together” Jungeun responded, barely keeping her eyes open. “Comeon Jinsoul, let’s go” she said grabbing said girls arm and dragging her towards the direction of her house.

“Wait you’re my ride!” yelled Chaewon, but her words did nothing as Jungeun and Jinsoul kept walking and giggling, clinging to each other.

She heard a voice behind her saying “I’ll take you home if you want”.

She turned around to see Hyejoo still there, with her hands in her pocket. It didn’t seem like a genuine offer at first and she was about to say no when she noticed once again Hyejoo’s red ears and she smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah it’s whatever” she said trying to sound nonchalant “it’s on the way to mine anyways” 

It wasn’t really and Chaewon knew it, but she found the girl impossibly cute, and she couldn’t help but feel excited to spend a little more time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want you can follow me on twitter @/lisasyeux


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! first of all thank you to the people that left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the chapter

The next day when Chaewon woke up she was hit with a very intense headache. She felt the effects of all the alcohol she had the night before, realizing she had been drunker than she originally thought. 

She had gotten home very late, not even checking the time and simply taking off her clothes and laying down in the bed, falling asleep almost immediately the moment she got to her room. 

Now she was laying down replaying the events of the night before. She couldn’t help but smile thinking about how nice Hyejoo had been and how much fun she’d had talking to the other girl. Suddenly however, she was hit with the realization that she had no idea at what time Hyejoo’s game was, and she cursed at the thought of having to ask Heejin, who surely was going to cheer for her girlfriend.

She felt her stomach grumble, giving her the motivation to finally get up. She went to the kitchen where she found Heejin, already showered and dressed having breakfast.

“How are you so put together this early?” Chaewon groaned.

“It’s not that early, you’re just hangover” Heejin pointed with a smile.

“Whatever” Chaewon rolled her eyes “where’s Hyunjin? Didn’t she stay over?”

Heejin shook her head “she just dropped me off and went home because she has a game today and she wanted to be well rested”

“I thought she had stayed over based on the noises I heard when I got home” said Chaewon, confused.

In that moment they both heard a door open, turning around to find Jiwoo and a tall girl rushing towards the exit.

“Nothing to see here! She was just leaving!” Jiwoo said pushing the other girl out the door, who managed to awkwardly wave at the two girls.

“Wait wait wait!” exclaimed the other girl, stopping the door with her foot, “will I see you in a bit?” she asked Jiwoo with a smirk.

“I already said yes! now leave!” a blushed Jiwoo responded.

The other girl gave Jiwoo a peck and said “see you then babe, don’t be late” she finished with a wink, turning around leaving Jiwoo shocked.  
Heejin and Chaewon looked at eachother and immediately bursted out laughing as Jiwoo closed the door with a blush covering her entire face.

“So… who is that, babe?” Chaewon teased.

“Her name is Sooyoung and I don’t want to talk about it” she said sitting down next to Heejin.

“She’s one of Hyunjin’s teammates” Heejin whispered to Chaewon.

“Well she seems like a nice girl” Chaewon said, “at least it seemed like she was making you VERY happy last night” she added teasingly.

Jiwoo covered her face in her hands as Heejin and Chaewon laughed.

“Can we please change the subject?” she pleaded “why don’t we talk about Chaewon getting home at FOUR am?”

Chaewon just laughed “what about it? I was just having fun with my friends. But, unrelated, what time is the game?” she asked turning towards Heejin.

“Why do you want to know?” Heejin asked, raising her eyebrow.

Chaewon shrugged “I just thought I might swing by to see what the fuss is all about”.

“Well the game is 12:30 and I’m leaving here at 12 if either of you wanna leave with me”.

“Great! Now let’s eat!”

\--

It was a beautiful sunny day and Chaewon was relieved to have an iced Americano in her hand, keeping her from dying from the heat as they walked towards the soccer field. To say Chaewon was nervous was an understatement. Realizing that she was drunker than she thought the night before also meant realizing that Hyejoo could’ve also been way drunker than she thought, and she felt insecure thinking the other girl might not really want her there. They had just met the day before after all.

As soon as they got to the field, Heejin spotted Hyunjin, who ran towards them to greet Heejin with a kiss and waving at the other two girls, quickly running back to the field to warm up. Chaewon didn’t have time to check and see if Hyejoo was there because Jiwoo immediately dragged them to the snack stand to buy some nachos. On the way to their seats they ran into Jungeun who greeted them excitedly and immediately started talking about the night before, more specifically Jinsoul. Apparently they had also spent the whole party together, doing “more than just talking” according to Jungeun.

They got to the stands, where Vivi and Haseul were already sitting down holding a “GO DALSO” banner. Both teams had already left the field to the locker rooms, waiting for the match to start and Chaewon could barely contain her nerves. 

“Oh hey Chae! Hey everybody!” Chaewon turned around to see Choerry next to her, also holding a Dalso banner in her hands. The other girls turned around and greeted Choerry who sat down next to Chaewon. “I had never seen you here before, do you come often?”

Chaewon chuckled nervously “no, it’s my first time here”.

“We also have no idea why she came today” Heejin chimed in.

Chaewon blushed slightly but before she could respond, they announced that the game was about to begin.

As soon as the Dalso team entered, the entire group of girls started cheering. The girls playing waved at the loud group, but Chaewon had eyes for one person only.

Hyejoo had her hair up in a ponytail, and a determined look on her face, and Chaewon couldn’t help but think that she had never seen anybody that looked that good in a soccer uniform. 

Hyejoo looked up to the stands, scanning the crowd, and as soon as she laid eyes on Chaewon her eyes grew wide and her whole face lit up. Chaewon gave her a shy wave and Hyejoo responded with an equally small wave and a tiny smile. The moment was short however, because Hyunjin called the team to give them some final words.

“I saw that” Choerry whispered in Chaewon’s ear, who simply blushed and kept her eyes on the field.

The referee blew her whistle and the game started.

Chaewon didn’t think she could find Hyejoo more attractive than she already did but boy was she wrong. Seeing her out there, kicking the ball with ease, passing it to her teammates, Chaewon couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Suddenly, before even hitting the ten minute mark she scored a goal and the whole crowd of Dalso students stood up, cheering and screaming in excitement. 

“Did you know she only trained in the beginner’s team for one day?” she heard Heejin say “she was the first freshman to be admitted into the school’s official team”.

And Chaewon didn’t find that one bit surprising. It was as if Hyejoo had been born with a ball in her feet.

“She’s amazing” she breathed.

The game ended sooner than Chaewon expected, with a score of 4-0 (two of the goals being courtesy of Son Hyejoo). 

The whole group was buzzing with excitement, and they all went down to the field to congratulate the Dalso team. Chaewon noticed Jiwoo approaching Sooyoung shyly and she smiled to herself.

“So” she heard a voice behind her “you came”.

She turned around and saw a very sweaty Hyejoo with a smirk in her face.

“Well you know, my friends were coming anyways” she responded, trying to sound nonchalant, not wanting to give the other girl the satisfaction to know she was the only reason she was there.

“Sure, that’s why you had come here so many times before, right?” retorted Hyejoo teasingly. 

Chaewon rolled her eyes “all right fine, I came because of you” Hyejoo seemed surprised at her admission “and I’m glad I did, you are amazing” she finished, leaving Hyejoo blushing profusely.

“Hyejoo! Come here for the picture!” they both turned their heads to where the team was huddled, ready to take a team picture.

“Sorry! I’ll be right back” said Hyejoo, running towards her teammates.

“So” Heejin said approaching her side “I take it the study session at Hyunjin’s apartment went well” she said raising her eyebrow.

“Park Chaewon has a girlfrieeeeend!” Jiwoo giggled, Jungeun laughing next to her.

Chaewon rolled her eyes at her friends teasing, not even bothering to try and hide her smile as she saw Hyejoo turning to look at her every five seconds despite the pictures being taken.

“I just came to support my friends” she lied.

Vivi and Haseul interrupted the teasing with Haseul inviting them all to a “post-game hangout” at their place.

“We gotta take advantage that it’s not only Heejin and Choerry having girlfriends in the team” Haseul smirked looking at Jiwoo, Jungeun and Chaewon.

Jiwoo’s eyes widened at that, quickly saying “I do not have a girlfriend”.

“Well I don’t either but I probably will soon” Jungeun said dreamily looking at Jinsoul.

“Yeah I don’t have a girlfriend either” pointed Chaewon.

“Yeah right” Vivi said sarcastically, looking directly at Chaewon with a knowing smile on her face.

Chaewon remembered what Hyejoo had said about Vivi being like a mom and she felt the blush coming up to her cheeks, turning away from her gaze.

The Dalso girls finished taking the pictures and they approached the group, agreeing to meet at Viseul’s after they showered.

Hyejoo pulled Chaewon to the side and said “hey I gotta shower because I stink but…” she trailed, turning her head to the side trying to appear nonchalant “…will I see you at Viseul’s?”

“Absolutely” Chaewon smiled. Hyejoo faced her once again with a smile that quickly turned into a frown as she felt a punch in her arm.

“Stop flirting and go change wolfie” said Sooyoung teasingly, running before Hyejoo could respond.

Hyejoo blushed, embarrassed and mumbled a quick “see you soon” to Chaewon, proceeding to run after Sooyoung towards the locker rooms.

“Come on you big flirt!” Jiwoo yelled at Chaewon “you’re telling us all about your new girlfriend on the way” she smirked.

\--

On the way to the “post-game hangout”, Chaewon managed to avoid all questions related to Hyejoo by talking to Choerry who seemed to get the hint. During their conversation she found out that the short girl who almost got into a fight in the middle of the game was her girlfriend. They, like Vivi and Haseul, had been together since high school and when they graduated they agreed to go to the same college. They seemed like a great couple and Chaewon was very happy for the younger girls.

Once there, Chaewon was surprised at how clean Vivi and Haseul’s apartment was considering there was a huge party the night before, but then again they were two of the most responsible humans she had ever met so she guessed it made sense.

They started arranging the snacks and drinks they bought on the way when they heard a knock at the door. The Dalso team entered the apartment carrying a bunch of beers and making a lot of noise, and the moment Hyejoo entered, wearing tight jeans and a team jacket, Chaewon felt her heart jump in her chest. 

The other girl seemed to sense Chaewon eyes on her as she turned to see her with a smile on her face. Chaewon waved, expecting the other girl to approach her but to her surprise, Hyejoo kept walking, heading towards the kitchen. 

Chaewon tried to not let her disappointment show, at the end of the day Hyejoo didn’t owe her anything. She went to the couch where a very excited Hyunjin was talking about the game in full detail, as Heejin listened to her with a dreamy look on her face, completely invested in the tale of the game she had just seen. 

Chaewon looked around the apartment where apparently everybody was coupled up. Jinsoul and Jungeun standing very close together in one corner, and Sooyoung and a blushing Jiwoo chatting by the kitchen entrance. Chaewon started to feel lonely, suddenly regretting even going to the game in the first place, until Choerry came out of the kitchen with Yeojin and introduced them to each other.

“So you’re the girl Hyejoo was all nervous about?” Yeojin asked Chaewon with a smirk, earning a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

“Yeojin!” Choerry said

“What? I just want to know if it’s her! Although she is the only ‘beautiful blonde who looks like a princess’ here so I don’t know why I even asked” Yeojin teased, looking at a blushing Chaewon as Choerry face palmed.

“Anyways” said Choerry clearly trying to change the subject “did you enjoy the game?” 

“Yeah! More than I expected to be honest” she said sincerely “you guys are all so good” she told Yeojin.

In that moment Vivi came out of the kitchen followed by Hyejoo who turned her head towards Chaewon, locking eyes with the blonde, but immediately avoiding her gaze and going to the opposite side. Chaewon felt a stab in her heart, wondering if she had done something to upset the player.

“Don’t worry about Hyejoo” she felt Yeojin whisper in her ear, noticing her frowning “she’s crazy about you but she’s useless when it comes to human connection” she finished, taking a clueless Choerry by the hand and walking towards the kitchen, leaving Chaewon confused.

Chaewon remained standing in the same spot thinking about Yeojin’s words. It was hard to tell whether the short girl was serious or not, because of the girl’s teasing tone. She didn’t have much time to reflect on it however, because Haseul picked that moment to call everyone’s attention to decide what they were going to order to eat. The living room was immediately filled by everybody’s screams with different suggestions of what to eat. Chaewon opted to stay silent, amused by the sight of her friends and the Dalso team arguing about the food. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and she once again locked eyes with Hyejoo who was standing in front of her, however the other girl quickly looked down. Chaewon once again frowned, perplexed by the other girl’s change of attitude, and she decided to go outside to the garden to take some air.

She had her eyes closed feeling the sun on her face when she heard the door opening.

“Hey” Hyejoo said.

“Oh did you finally stop avoiding me?” Chaewon responded annoyed, still with her eyes closed.

Hyejoo took a few seconds to respond, “sorry about that… I… have a hard time believing that people want to talk to me”. Chaewon opened her eyes and turned around to face Hyejoo who was looking down, standing awkwardly a few feet away with her hands in her pocket. 

“But… Yeojin told me that I should stop being dumb and you know… she’s annoying but she’s also right so”.

There was something about how vulnerable Hyejoo looked in that moment that made Chaewon’s heart warm and immediately made her forget why she was even mad in the first place.

“Why would you think I didn’t want to talk to you?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know, you were with your friends and I didn’t want to take you away from them like yesterday at the party”.

“Hyejoo I went to your game for a reason” she chuckled “I like Hyunjin a lot but I didn’t exactly go for her” she said taking a few steps towards Hyejoo and grabbing her hand. Hyejoo finally looked up and smiled slightly, intertwining her fingers with Chaewon’s.

The moment was once again short lived because the door was opened once again, this time by Choerry who stopped in her tracks noticing their hands “oh sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt”.

Hyejoo’s whole demeanor changed, pulling her hand away changing her smile for a frown. 

“What is it?” Hyejoo asked dryly.

“I already said you don’t need to play it cool in front of her you dumb-dumb” Choerry rolled her eyes “anyways the food is here lovebirds” she finished off with a wink, closing the door on her way out.

“Sorry” Hyejoo blushed “I just didn’t want to deal with the teasing but it seems to be impossible to escape”. 

“But Choerry looks so nice!” Chaewon responded.

“She is, but she’s gonna tell Yeojin and Yeojin is NOT nice” Hyejoo said grumpily.  
Chaewon couldn’t help but giggle at how cute Hyejoo’s grumpy face looked as Hyejoo narrowed her eyes at her.

“Come on” said Chaewon grabbing Hyejoo’s hand again, making the other girl’s ears turn red “let’s go eat”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be longer but I had to split it up otherwise it would've been too much, thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: @/lisasyeux


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all I just want to thank everybody who has read this, I know 100+ kudos might not seem like a lot but I genuinely was expecting like... 20 people to read this story so thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chaewon spent most Saturdays either doing homework or laying down in bed watching netflix all day, so going to the game and then also going to a reunion was a big stretch for her. However, sitting on the couch as they ate in Viseul’s living room, she felt incredibly content in her decision. 

Although the two groups had Vivi and Haseul in common, they had never really hung out in a group like that, but they all clicked almost instantly. It felt as if the twelve girls had known each other from a different life. The whole apartment was filled with noise, girls shouting over each other and teasing each other like little kids. 

Chaewon couldn’t stop laughing sitting in the couch next to Hyejoo who, despite her claims of not liking to hang out with people, seemed to be having the time of her life teaming up with Jungeun and Sooyoung to constantly tease Jiwoo.

Suddenly Hyunjin stood up in a menacing way and shushed them all. Curious, the other 11 girls got very quiet.

“So I’d like to take this opportunity to make a toast” she said with a very serious expression, lifting up her glass “to our star player, the one and only Son Hyejoo” Hyejoo covered her face with her hands, embarrassed when she heard her name, as Hyunjin continued, “you have been an incredible addition to the team, and I can’t wait for us to keep kicking ass the rest of the season” she finished, with a determined look on her face.

“TO HYEJOO!” Sooyoung shouted, standing up.

“TO HYEJOO!” the rest of the girls shouted as the girls on the team ran towards Hyejoo to engulf her in a group hug.

Chaewon was displaced from her spot on her couch by the soccer players, standing up and laughing in amusement as Hyejoo tried to escape her teammates hugs pretending to be disgusted, but Chaewon didn’t miss the way her eyes filled with tears as she hugged each of them back.

\----------

Loud music was playing on the background, but Chaewon was still scared that at any point Hyejoo was gonna hear how loud her heart was beating.

The two of them were dancing impossibly close. Chaewon didn’t know how they went from dancing with the whole group to getting to that position, but maybe it was the afternoon’s natural progression since they all seemed to have split into pairs. 

She could feel Hyejoo’s hands brushing against hers as they moved in synchrony, almost as if they had been dancing together their whole lives. She felt those same hands in her waist and she felt herself relax into the other girl, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. If she thought they were close before, now there was virtually no distance between their bodies. They locked eyes, and it was as if the whole world around them had disappeared. Hyejoo’s eyes went down to her lips, and Chaewon looked down at Hyejoo’s lips too. She felt herself leaning in, slowly, scared to break the moment, but before she realized, she was on the floor feeling a sharp pain on her back.

“OH MY GOD CHAEWON ARE YOU OKAY?” she heard Jiwoo ask. 

She looked up to see the rest of the girls looking at her with concern in their eyes. She stood up quickly, rejecting any help from the other girls and avoiding Hyejoo’s gaze.

“I’m okay, I’m okay, everybody can go back to their activities” she said, trying to keep the attention away from herself.

“But Chae, you hit yourself pretty hard and…” started Jungeun

“I said I’m okay!” Chaewon interrupted harshly.

The party died down soon after. A couple of them offered to stay and clean up a little, Hyejoo amongst them, but Chaewon just wanted to get home and hide under the covers.

She ended up leaving with Jiwoo in Sooyoung’s car. She could feel Hyejoo’s stare as she was leaving but she had enough embarrassment for one day. She didn’t even say goodbye to the black-haired girl, trying to get out as soon as possible. She was quiet the whole ride home, of which Jiwoo and Sooyoung seemed to take notice.

“Are you okay there Chae?” Jiwoo asked softly, concerned.

“Yeah it’s nothing” she lied.

“Oh come on, it’s me, just tell me” pressed Jiwoo.

Sooyoung chipped in “If it helps pretend I’m not here” she winked at Chaewon through the rearview mirror “I’m serious, just pretend I’m a chofer” she smiled kindly, turning her eyes to the road.

Chaewon hesitated a little, “well...” she trailed “It’s just… I think I made a fool of myself” 

“How exactly? Is this because you fell?”

“Well before that I was about to do...” she looked at Sooyoung who was keeping her eyes straight on the road “...something” she coughed.

“...Okay? what were you gonna do?” Jiwoo pressed.

Chaewon took another look towards Sooyoung who true to her promise still kept a straight face. 

“Fine I… was about to kiss Hyejoo… but then I fell down and it was embarrassing, and now she probably thinks I’m just some weirdo that tried to kiss girls she met two days ago” Chaewon covered her face with her hand as soon as she finished her rambling, missing the way Sooyoung and Jiwoo smirked to eachother.

“Oh, it’s okay Chae, you’ll have more oportunities to kiss her!”

Chaewon lifted her head and looked at Jiwoo in disbelief.

“That’s not the problem! She probably didn’t even want to kiss me! and she probably laughed at me when I fell down! She must think I’m a dumbass! A weirdo and a dumbass!” she said dramatically.

Jiwoo laughed “you can’t seriously think Hyejoo thinks that of you, the girl was practically drooling over you”.

“She was not!” denied Chaewon. She heard Sooyoung snort and she glared at the other girl who tried to cover it up with a cough “what?!” she asked Sooyoung angrily.

“No, nothing I’m just driving” Sooyoung responded scared of the blonde girl.

“Just say it” Chaewon demanded, annoyed.

In that moment they arrived to their apartment, and Sooyoung stopped the car, parking right in front of the building.

“Look, I’m telling you this because I care about her and you seem like a very nice girl, and I think you have good intentions” she took a small pause “Hyejoo doesn’t talk to people, at all. She also doesn’t talk ABOUT people. She’s not a big sharer and that’s okay, we love her regardless” she took another pause, and turned to look at Jiwoo who smiled encouragingly. 

“Like I said, she’s not a big sharer, but she hasn’t stopped talking about you in these past two days. Not only that but she went to two parties already, just because she knew you’d be there, and we’ve tried to get her to go out with us since forever” she rolled her eyes “just talk to her. She doesn’t know how incredible she is, and she’s only gonna believe you like her if you tell her yourself”. She finished with a smile.  
Chaewon decided in that moment that Sooyoung might be her new favorite person. She reflected on Sooyoung’s words, fidgeting with her hands in her seat as Sooyoung and Jiwoo exchanged glances.

“Okay fine.” said Chaewon “I’ll talk to her. Thank you” she finished smiling back to her “are you two coming?” 

“Well...” Jiwoo smiled shyly looking glancing at Sooyoung “I was actually gonna go to Sooyoungie’s house”.

Chaewon was gonna mock the nickname but she stopped herself, deciding that she was gonna show her gratefulness by letting it go.

“Okay well, thank you for dropping me off” she said getting out of the car “be safe!”

She started walking towards the house but she stopped herself, deciding to do something for her friend too.

She ran back to the car, and yelled “Jiwoo likes so much it’s embarrassing, I don’t think she’s ever liked anyone that much so please don’t hurt her! okay bye!” she ran back to the building as she heard Jiwoo screaming and Sooyoung laughing.

“YOU’RE DEAD PARK CHAEWON”

\----------

Chaewon’s whole sunday consisted on her laying down in bed binge watching true crime documentaries and trying to keep her mind off a certain soccer player. She kept replaying the scene in her head. The two of them dancing so close. Chaewon leaning in. Had Hyejoo also leaned in? Did Chaewon imagine that? Was Sooyoung telling the truth? Somehow she had a hard time believing that Hyejoo did like her. It’s not that she thought Sooyoung was lying, but maybe the tall girl had misunderstood Hyejoo’s intentions with her. Maybe Hyejoo was just friendly.

Her roommates got home in the afternoon, at which point Chaewon got out of her room to eat the food Heejin had brought for the three of them and then proceeded to go back to bed, after reassuring her friends that she was okay and that the only reason for her being in bed all day was that her back hurt from her fall. 

On monday she went to her classes, and they proved to be an excellent distraction. She ended up getting home with a lot of homework to get done, so when she opened her apartment door and found Heejin and Hyunjin with their shirts off, she decided that she did not want to deal with that and just asked for Hyunjin’s keys covering her eyes and trying to erase the scene she just witnessed from her brain.

She was so traumatized that she didn’t even have time to think about where she was going until she stood in front of Hyunjin’s door. She hadn’t talked to Hyejoo since that almost kiss, and she didn’t know if she would find the other girl inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The apartment looked exactly as it did last time she was there. The only difference was a picture hanging in the fridge. Chaewon looked closer and realized it was a picture of the three roommates, based on their outfits, probably from the day of the party. Choerry was in the middle smiling brightly. Hyunjin was on her left side, laughing. And Hyejoo was on the other side, with a side smile, the one she made when she was trying not to smile. The three of them were hugging eachother and Chaewon smiled fondly.

“We are cute aren’t we?” Chaewon turned around immediately, jumping at the sound of a voice behind her.

She turned around and she saw Choerry laughing, “sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” the other girl said.

“No, I should be the one apologizing. This is your apartment and I’m here snooping” Chaewon told her, apologetic.

“It’s okay!” Choerry responded brightly “I was just leaving, treat this as your own apartment!”

“Thank you” Chaewon smiled “I wasn’t gonna come but I found a scarring image in my living room” she shuddered.

“Based on Hyunjin’s absence, I can imagine” said Choerry rolling her eyes “don’t worry, you can always come here, stay as long as you need!”

They said their goodbyes and Choerry left, leaving Chaewon alone with her thoughts. She opened her laptop and started typing, wondering if she was gonna see the third roommate. 

Eventually she lost track of time, engulfed in her work. She checked her phone and realized it was almost 8 pm. She decided to go home, not wanting to get there too late. She gathered her stuff and went home, wondering why Hyejoo hadn’t been there.

The next day when she got home she once again found Heejin and Hyunjin on the couch, (although this time fully clothed thankfully) and they both apologized profusely, presenting Chaewon with a gift: a copy of Hyunjin’s key. She didn’t hesitate to take it and went straight to the other girl’s apartment.

She settled into a routine after that. She would go to class and then go straight to Hyunin’s apartment. She didn’t even go to her own anymore. She always ran into Choerry who was on her way out, but she never ran into Hyejoo. She tried not to think about it too much, tried not to wonder where she was and with who.

On friday, she was completely swamped with homework. She had three papers to write that were due on monday and she had a test on tuesday so she needed to study too. She greeted Choerry quickly when the other girl was leaving and settled down on the table. She was so focused on her work and she didn’t realize how late it had gotten when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed.

She felt the other person remove her hand immediately and scream too, and when she looked up, she saw it was Hyejoo. 

Hyejoo stood right in front of her, with her hands up, looking all sweaty an exhausted, wide eyed and with her ears red. 

“Hi” she awkwardly said.

Chaewon felt her face getting bright red.

She managed to get out a soft “hi”.

“Sorry for scaring you. You’re usually gone before I get here...” Hyejoo started, clearly nervous. Chaewon felt herself getting angry at that.

“Oh so you were avoiding me”.

Hyejoo’s eyes went wide open “no, I didn’t-”

Chaewon didn’t let her finish before she continued on her rant “and here I thought we were becoming friends, I thought maybe you were too busy and that’s why I hadn’t seen you but it turns out you were just avoiding me yet again, sorry for bothering you, I’ll get out of your hair” she finished angrily, grabbing her stuff and shoving it down her backpack.

“Wait Chaewon! Stop!” Hyejoo interjected, grabbing Chaewon’s arm soflty “I wasn’t avoiding you, please let me explain”

Chaewon looked at Hyejoo’s hand in her arm and the other girl quickly retracted her hand.

“Well!” Chaewon looked at her expectantly “explain then”. She said crossing her arms.

“I have been at practice and…”

“Bullshit!” Chaewon interrupted “Hyunjin is always with Heejin so you are not at practice!”

“Would you please let me finish?” Hyejoo snapped, getting annoyed.

Chewon flinched at that, not expecting such a harsh tone, and Hyejoo immediately softened.

“Sorry” she apologized “could you please let me explain?”

Chaewon nodded.

“Look I practice a lot. We have practice every morning, but I also go to the field in the afternoons. Whenever I can, actually” she explained “I used to get home early, but since we have another game this Saturday Hyunjin added another practice at night. I usually get home around 11 and you’re always gone by then” she said sadly “but today we didn’t have nightly practice because Hyunjin wanted us ‘well rested’ by tomorrow, and I was so excited because that meant I could finally see you” she finished, ears completely red.

Chaewon was left speechless. She had actually made a fool of herself getting so angry at Hyejoo all because of a misunderstanding. And instead of getting angry the other girl had given her an explanation, even when she didn’t need to.

Hyejoo seemed to get increasingly uncomfortable the longer Chaewon spent not saying anything, and Chaewon felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Not only the other girl wasn’t avoiding her, but she was even happy to see her. She didn’t know how to respond so she just hugged the other girl, who tensed up when she felt Chaewon’s arms around her but immediately relaxed at the embrace.

The two stayed like that for what felt like forever. Chaewon could smell Hyejoo’s scent, a mix of her peach shampoo, a faint smell of her perfume, and a little bit of sweat, probably from practice. She could stay in those arms forever, feeling warm and comfortable, but of course the universe couldn’t let them have that moment because suddenly the door burst open, and Hyunjin, Sooyoung, Yeojin, Choerry, Heejin and Jiwoo entered the apartment, stopping in their tracks noticing the two girls, still with their arms around eachother.

“Well, well, well” Jiwoo said with a smirk.

Chaewon and Hyejoo let go of eachother immediately, pretending like nothing happened.

“So this is why you are so eager to come every day?” teased Hyunjin as the other girls giggled.

“No, it’s because you two can’t keep your hands of eachother” she said annoyed, pointing at Hyunjin and Heejin.

“Whatever you say Chae” Heejin laughed.

They explained that they were going to a “triple date” just stopping by the apartment so Hyunjin could change. They all sat in the couch and chatted as Hyunjin got changed. Hyejoo was sitting next to Chaewon in the couch, Chaewon trying to avoid too much contact, a task that proved to be quite difficult considering it was a two-person couch and Choerry and Yeojin were squeezed next to them.

Eventually Hyunjin finished getting changed and the other girls stood up, not missing the opportunity to jokingly ask them to make it a “quadruple date”.

Once they left Chaewon and Hyejoo sat in silence, but oddly enough it wasn’t an uncomfortable one.

“So” started Chaewon “are you ready for tomorrow star player?” she asked half-joking.

Hyejoo chuckled slightly at Chaewon’s question, “I guess. I’m not a star player though”

“What do you mean? Your teammates even said so!” she said in a light tone.

“I actually don’t know… it’s weird” Hyejoo said awkwardly.

Chaewon frowned at that “what do you mean weird?” she asked.

Hyejoo took a moment to respond, “well… I think I’m really not all that” she said looking down “I feel like at any moment they’re gonna figure out I’m not as good as everyone thinks and I’m gonna look like a fraud” she finished in a low voice.

“Don’t say that!” Chaewon said worried, grabbing Hyejoo’s hand instinctively “you are so good!”

“I don’t know Chae” she responded “I feel like maybe I should’ve trained more with the begginers. I have a lot to catch up. Like look at Sooyoung, she has been playing since she was a kid, and she had to stay two whole years in the begginers team” she said “but with me… my first day, Hyunjin happened to be in the field at the begginers practice. That same day she talked to the couch and they pulled me from practice. Before I know it, I’m training for my first game with the team”

She took a deep breath before continuing.

“I feel like I still lack so much. That’s why I’m at the field every day” she added, almost embarrassed. 

Chaewon looked at her with a sad look in her eyes and squeezed her hand, making Hyejoo look up.

“Do you think Hyunjin is a good capitain?” Chaewon asked.

“Yeah. The best” Hyejoo affirmed, confused “why?”

“Do you trust her judgement?”

“Well… yeah I guess”.

“Well don’t you think then that she had a good reason to pull you from the begginers team?” asked Chaewon.

Hyejoo stood quiet, looking at their hands. 

“Hyejoo look at me” Chaewon told her and Hyejoo looked up.

“You are the most amazing human I’ve ever met” she told her earnestly “and you are an amazing player. Your whole team even agrees with me! I’m not just saying that”. 

Hyejoo smiled softly, and Chaewon noticed her eyes getting watery.

“I’m not used to hearing that from people that aren’t Vivi and Haseul” she joked, clearly trying not to cry.

“Well it’s true” Chaewon told her seriously.

Chaewon suddenly noticed how close they were sitting and looked down at their hands still intertwined. She looked up and locked eyes with Hyejoo, noticing the vulnerability in the other girl’s face.   
Hyejoo had the most beautiful eyes in the world, they were absolutely mesmerizing. Chaewon was so lost in the other girl’s eyes, that it took her a moment to realize the other girl was leaning in, very slowly. She started leaning in too, almost automatically. They were inches from eachother, she took a deep breath, and their lips finally met. She found herself suddenly very aware of her surroundings, as if everything had frozen around her. She could hear a dog barking outside, and she could feel the light breeze coming from the window. She felt Hyejoo sigh and suddenly her whole body was on fire. She felt the other girl’s lips move slowly against hers and she melted into the kiss. Hyejoo’s lips felt warm, soft, safe. She felt incredibly content, and if the world ended that second, she could confidently say she would die happy.

She felt Hyejoo’s hand softly against her neck and she felt herself deepening the kiss. She let go of Hyejoo’s hand and put her own on Hyejoo’s chest, feeling the other girl’s heart beating fast. She smiled against the kiss and she felt Hyejoo do the same. The lack of air got to them and they finally broke the kiss, staying in the same position, foreheads pressed against eachother. 

“I hate that I have to do this” Chaewon said quietly “but I’m drowning in homework”.

Hyejoo laughed at that, brushing her hand through Chaewon’s hair “it’s okay, I’ll make you something to eat and you can keep working” she offered softly.

They spent the rest of the night stealing glances at eachother, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while Chaewon tried to work. 

It was almost midnight when Chaewon checked the time and she yelped, getting up immediately 

“Oh my god it’s so late, I didn’t even realize, I have to go home!” she said gathering her stuff.

“Wait” Hyejoo stopped her “it’s very dark out. You shouldn’t go out this late”

“But…” Chaewon protested.

“You can stay here” Hyejoo said shyly.

Chaewon opened her eyes in surprise.

“Not like that!” Hyejoo clarified “we don’t have to sleep in the same bed! I can take the couch if you are uncomfortable, I just worry about you going out so late”.

Chaewon was amused at how uncomfortable Hyejoo looked. It WAS pretty late…

“Fine. On one condition” said Chaewon.

Hyejoo lifted her eyebrow “what condition?”

“You can’t stay in the couch” Chaewon said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! if you want to comment, please do, I really appreciate it.
> 
> again, twitter: @/lisasyeux


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! i’m sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I had written half of it but I started a new job and I started school and everything was hectic for a while.  
> Thank you everybody for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I posted this on my phone so I hope there aren’t any mistakes.
> 
> tw: slight homophobia

Son Hyejoo had never been an optimistic person. Nobody could blame her, not a lot of good things had happened to her as a child. It didn’t help that her classmates in elementary school spent the day pointing out all the bad things in her, from her home life to the fact that she liked girls. In middle school, she decided to stop being a punching bag, and she fought her way towards the respect (or fear) of her classmates. Of course that also came with her fair share of trouble with the adults in the school. She managed to finish middle school with great difficulty, and her classmates started betting on how long it would take her to drop out of high school.

The first day of high school however, she ran (quite literally) into Wong Kahei. They both fell down on the floor and Hyejoo, as she usually did, started yelling at the other girl. It took her a moment to realize the other girl was mumbling in an apologetic tone something in a language she didn’t understand. She had a terrified look on her face and looked like she was about to cry, and for some reason Hyejoo felt bad for her. She gave her a hand and walked her to class. They didn’t see each other for a while, but the next time they did, Vivi was being teased by some boys from their school. Hyejoo got detention, a broken nose and bruised hand that day, but she also found her first true friend. From that day on, they protected each other. They communicated the best way they could, and Vivi ended up being a great tutor despite the language barrier. Vivi didn’t get bullied anymore, and she got better and better at the language. Hyejoo started improving her grades and Vivi got her to sign up to the soccer team. It proved to be a great distraction and a great way to channel her energy. Vivi accompanied her to practice every day, and there she met one of the cheerleaders, Jo Haseul, and started dating her soon after. Hyejoo feared that Vivi would forget about her, but on the contrary, the three of them became inseparable. Hyejoo still got in trouble, of course, but whenever she did, Vivi and Haseul were there for her in a way no one had ever been.

When Vivi and Haseul left for college, Hyejoo was scared to be left behind. She was sure they would forget all about her and never come back. But the two girls made sure that she didn’t feel alone. They called her every day, and encouraged her to pursue a sports scholarship in Dalso. She got in and she managed to finish her last year in high school successfully. On her last day, Vivi and Haseul gave her a surprise visit to help her pack the few stuff she owned, and took her back to Dalso with them that same day.  
She got a fresh start in Dalso, a place where no one knew about her past issues. She got into the school’s soccer team, and her teammates constantly invited her to hang out, always tried to get to know her better, but Hyejoo still struggled. It’s hard to move past from deep childhood issues, and she was scared that at any point they were gonna find out about her past and turn against her.

When she met Choi Yerim, everything felt a little lighter. It was nice having someone her own age willing to listen to her. Choerry never judger, and no matter how many times Hyejoo pulled away, she was always there to welcome her. Even after telling her about her past, Choerry simply gave her a big hug and asked her what she wanted for dinner. Little by little she started letting a few people in.

The second year she decided she was done with dorm life and became Choerry and Hyunjin’s roommate. The two girls were often out with their respective girlfriends, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet when she was alone, but she also secretly loved when the three of them were together.

Finding Park Chaewon on her dining room table was something she did not expect. She felt drawn to her almost immediately, but she knew she had a habit of screwing good things up, hell, she even did that in the first five minutes of meeting eachother. But the other girl didn’t pull away. And when she saw her in the stands the next day, cheering for her, something inside of her sparked.

However, she knew she had a habit of screwing things up, so she wasn’t surprised when Chewon left that day without even saying goodbye. She didn’t know what she had done but she knew it was probably her fault. She spent the entire next day in Vivi and Haseul’s apartment not saying much. She didn’t need to, they understood her and they would wait for her to open up.

The following week she submerged herself in school and soccer, spending way more time than she needed on the field. She didn’t know how the blonde girl had managed to bury herself so deeply in her heart in just two days, and she didn’t know how to get her out. When Choerry told her Chaewon had been going to their apartment, she felt herself getting angry at Choerry for the first time in their entire friendship.

When Hyunjin decided to cancel that afternoon’s practice, she ran towards her apartment, feeling hopeful for the first time, praying to find Chaewon there.

When they kissed, she felt the most alive she had ever felt before. Nothing compared to the feeling of Chaewon’s soft lips and warm hands.

Hyejoo told Chaewon all of this in a low voice, under the covers, in their own little world inside Hyejoo’s room.

Son Hyejoo had never been an optimistic person, but right now, lying down next to Chaewon in her bed with their hands intertwined, receiving nothing but care and understanding from her, she couldn’t help but feel like maybe the rest of her life could be bright. Maybe even as bright as Chaewon’s smile.

\------

Chaewon woke up to an empty bed. She could hear the faint sound of a shower running and low voices coming from the kitchen. She stretched a little and look around the room, noticing little thing she had missed the night before. She smiled slightly at the sight of a picture on the wall of a younger Hyejoo with Vivi and Haseul, and she felt warm inside knowing now just how important the two of them had been for Hyejoo.

The door opened to reveal a freshly showered Hyejoo, wearing her uniform and carrying a mug in her hand.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were awake” she said surprised “I brought you coffee” she told Chaewon handing her the mug.

“Thank you” responded Chaewon with a smile “how are you dressed already?”

“Oh I always get to practice earlier to warm up” she explained “by the way I wanted to ask you…” she started awkwardly “you don’t have to but I was wondering…” she trailed.

Chaewon smiled knowingly “yes, of course I’ll go to the game”.

Hyejoo beamed at that, giving Chaewon a peck as a thank you.

“I’ll just have to go by my apartment, to endure a few hours of teasing for not coming home and to change”.

———

Chaewon got home with the biggest smile on her face. She ran into Choerry and Hyunjin on her way out, but they simply gave her a wave and a knowing smile. When she got into the apartment, however, Heejin and Jiwoo were already waiting for her, asking a million questions.

“Well we hung out and it got late so I slept over, no big deal”.

“So you expect us to believe you just ‘hung out’? nothing else happened?” Jiwoo asked skeptically.

“I never said that” smirked Chaewon, running towards her room before any follow up questions

\------

The game had a few minutes left and Chaewon’s throat hurt from all the screaming she had done. It was worth it every time Hyejoo looked at her with that bright smile of hers.

Dalso won 2-0, and all the girls went down to the field to celebrate with the team. Hyejoo told Chaewon she was going to get some water, giving her a quick peck. They were all talking excitedly about the game when they heard a loud scream.

They all looked around to find the source of the scream, finding Yeojin on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain, next to one of the girls from the other team who was looking at her with a cruel and angry smile, as the rest of her team held her back.

“What the hell did you do?” Choerry asked the other girl as they all walked towards them.

“She fell down” the other girl responded mockingly

Hyunjin and Heejin went to get the referee, who immediately expelled the girl and told them that their team was banned from the tournament.

“What happened?” asked Hyejoo confused as she returned.

If Chaewon thought Hyejoo was scary the first time she saw her, it was nothing compared to the face she made when she saw Yeojin in the floor in pain. Vivi immediately got in front of her, trying to stop her.

“Hyejoo stop, the referee already banned their team, it’s not worth it”.

“I don’t give a SHIT, nobody touches my team!” she responded angrily, clenching her fists.

Chaewon grabbed her arm lightly, “it’s okay Hye, they’re banned, they won’t play again”.

Hyejoo pulled her arm, still looking angrily at the other girls who were trying to argue with the referee.

“Hye, don’t get yourself in trouble” Vivi tried again, forcing Hyejoo to look at her in the eyes. Hyejoo held her gaze for a couple of seconds before breaking eye contact and walking towards Yeojin, kneeling next to her. She helped Choerry pull her up and they started walking towards the parking lot, as Heejin, Hyunjin, Yves, Jinsoul, Jiwoo and Jungeun went back to the locker rooms to get all their stuff.

Chaewon stayed standing next to Haseul and Vivi, confused and a little scared.

“We should go right now, try and calm Hye down” Haseul said to Vivi in a low voice.

“Yeah, lets’ go with them Chae” Vivi told Chaewon, grabbing her arm.

They started walking towards Haseul’s car, a million thoughts racing through Chaewon’s mind.

As they were getting closer they saw Yeojin standing next to Choerry who was trying to soothe Yeojin, with Hyejoo nowhere to be seen.

“Oh thank god” Choerry breathed as soon as she saw them “Yeojin told Hyejoo the full story and she ran, I don’t know where she went”.

“Shit” said Vivi.

“What even happened?” Haseul asked.

“That girl started mocking my height, and I said that we still kicked their asses” Yeojin explained, sounding in pain, “and she started saying we were just a bunch of dykes, so I pushed her away and she punched me” she finished, tears in her eyes.

Hyejoo chose that moment to appear, holding her right hand with her left in pain, and with some blood coming out of her nose.

“Well she will never say shit to you again” she said, sounding tired.

“Hyejoo god damn it.” Vivi said frustrated.

“It’s okay nobody saw me, and they won’t say anything” she said dismissively.

Chaewon was speechless and she felt like crying.

“I’m going home” said Hyejoo, turning around.

“Stop” said Chaewon in a low voice, “don’t” she said grabbing the other girl’s bruised hand “at least let me go with you” she pleaded.

Hyejoo seemed to have trouble looking into her eyes, “fine” she said walking away immediately.

Before Chaewon could follow, she felt Vivi grabbing her arm “please take care of her” she asked Chaewon.

“Of course” she nodded.

———

Their walk to Hyejoo’s house was silent. Chaewon didn’t know what to say, especially because Hyejoo still seemed very angry. She was clenching her teeth and was looking at the floor with angry eyes, Chaewon walking slightly behind her.

Hyejoo was still wearing her uniform and was sweaty from the game. She hadn’t cleaned her nose so there was a small streak of blood falling from her chin.

“Can I help you wash your face?” asked Chaewon when they got to Hyejoo’s apartment.

Hyejoo nodded and they walked towards the bathroom. Hyejoo sat down on the toilet and Chaewon grabbed a towel and damped it a little, turning to clean Hyejoo’s face with little pats.

Now that she was able to look at her face properly, she noticed that she also had a small bruise on her cheek. Her eyes were read, making Chaewon realize the other girl had probably cried. But what she noticed the most, was the regret in her eyes.

“How are you still here with me?” asked Hyejoo in a whisper.

Chaewon finished cleaning her face, moving on to her hand, grabbing it softly, patting the towel on top of the wound, cleaning up the blood and dirt.

“I wanna be here for you” she shrugged.

She looked into the bathroom cabinet and found a couple of bandages, grabbing one and wrapping it in Hyejoo’s hand. Once she was done, Hyejoo grabbed Chaewon’s hand, making them lock eyes.

“Thank you” she said, tears welling up in her eyes “and i’m sorry”.

“Why sorry?” Chaewon asked surprised.

“I don’t know… you looked scared. I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after today”.

“I was scared” she stated “ and I wish you wouldn’t have done it” responded Chaewon, making Hyejoo flinch “but I was also very angry at those girls, and I understand why you did it” she continued “but please don’t do it again” she pleaded, hugging Hyejoo tight.

Hyejoo was crying, hugging the other girl back. They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to move.  
“I won’t” Hyejoo said breaking the silence “I promise”.

The two of them stood up and walked towards Hyejoo’s room in silence.

They laid down on her bed, hugging each other, not really speaking.

“Can I ask you something?” said Chaewon.

Hyejoo nodded.

“What exactly did you do? And what did she do to you?”

Hyejoo took a moment to respond.

“I just told her to never mess with Yeojin again. And…”

Chaewon looked at her expectantly.

“I punched her. And she punched me back. And I lost it a little bit. Her friends pulled her away, and I told them to not say anything. And to not mess with anyone from Dalso again. And then I just left”.

Once again Chaewon was speechless.

“I know it was wrong. And I feel really bad about it. But I was just so angry. Yeojin was bullied in high school, you know? Choerry too, all because they loved each other. And it created a lot of problems between them, and Yeojin was finally starting to feel comfortable with herself again. And then that girl went and said that. I couldn’t think straight”.

Chaewon had tears in her eyes, and she simply kissed Hyejoo, hoping to give her the comfort she needed.

“I get it” she said “I just wish you hadn’t gotten hurt.”

“I know” Hyejoo responded “but thank you for being here. It means a lot that you stayed”.

“i’ll always stay” Chaewon said before she could stop herself.

Hyejoo smiled, giving her a kiss.

“Then i’ll always stay too" she whispered, "and I really won't do it ever again. I'm not that person anymore, I don't want to be".

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up in bed and watching movies and talking, just basking in each-other company.

They would face the rest of the world tomorrow but today? Today was just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you to the people who comment, it really makes my day.  
> twitter @/lisasyeux


End file.
